User blog:StaraptorEmpoleon/8th Generation Pokémon predictions
Hi, in this topic, I'll be discussing some predictions, speculations and theories. Those marked with a checkmark will be correct, and those marked a crossmark will be incorrect. (This will take several months, of course.) Source. That's right, this was announced nearly two years ago! Here are some predictions. I have the same opinion as some other Pokétubers. *1 These games will be announced in May during E3. This is usually when new Pokémon games are announced. *2 The games will released before Black Friday. The past few Pokémon games have been released on this day. X and Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Moon were all released on the same day before Black Friday. *3 Gyms will return after three long years of Pokémon SM/USUM era. *4 There will be something called "Ultra Shiny" which was trademarked by the Pokémon Company last July. Coincidence? I think not! *5 There will be over 100 new species of Pokémon. *6 Chatot, Pachirisu, male Combee, Carnivine will all get evolutions which will play a part in the Diamond/Pearl remakes. *7 Mega Evolutions will return. The starters final evolutions, Staraptor, Drifblim, Floatzel, Skunktank will all get Megas. *8 Bronzong, Palkia and Giratina will play some instrumental part in opening up portals, which is hinted at the Dimensional Research Lab in Heahea City in Alola. The aren't necessarily Ultra Wormholes, but maybe something similar. New Pokémon will come from said portals. *9 Looker will return, investigating these portals and the alien Pokémon that come out of them. *10 The new region will be based on the UK, in Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee, there are calendars with schematic UK. It's not a perfect shape, but it sure is damn close... Also, in the anime, one of the TV shows is called "Alolan Detective Laki", and in episode SM098, it shows him in a London-looking location, with a Big Ben-looking structure in the background. Rotom Dex comments "it's a faraway region." Faraway region?! Is this hinting at a region we've never seen before? Also, there's a freakin Chatot on his shoulder, a Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Pokémon! I don't think this is a coincidence... Also in the Japanese opening, XY&Z, there's an island off to the top that somewhat resembles the UK. Coincidence? I think not. *11 I think the starters will continue this trend. We will have a Stealthy Fire-type, a Feminine Grass-type and a Bulky Water-type. *12 The Fire-type starters are all based on the Chinese zodiac? What's an animal that's missing? The horse, but in this case it will be a unicorn, a national animal of the UK. *13 The new region will be temperate/cold instead of tropical. Since we've had Alola and Hoenn recently. *14 There will be voice-acting. It will help flesh out the game. *15 If the new region isn't the UK, maybe it'll be Greece or Spain! I've seen hints of both before. *16 Pokémon following you will return. *17 You will be able to rematch gyms, like in Platinum & X/Y *18 If the new region is based on the UK... we should have the ability to travel back to Kalos. What is up with the Couriway Town train that goes nowhere? *19 Also, in the same interview with Ishihara, this new game will be focused on the hard-core, veteran fans... hmmm. Interesting. *20 There will be a new Eeveelution... I'm thinking Dragon- and Poison-type, since Sylveon is weak against Poison and strong against Dragon. Also... another thing. Someone posted leaks at 4chan and it immediately got deleted and the person got banned. HMM... straaaange. Whether or not it's credible... but who knows. FINGERS CROSSED. Category:Blog posts